Railway switch stands have been utilized on railroads for many years, and are the subject of a large number of patents. However, the current switch stands in operation still suffer several drawbacks. The major problem with present day hand-operated throw type switches is in the many back and leg injuries to railroad personnel caused by the actual throwing of the switch. Such injuries can be quite expensive to the railroad in loss of personnel and damage suits brought by the injured persons.
Another problem with prior art switch stands is apparent in situations where a train runs through a switch which is in the wrong position. In such a case, the switch stand components are typically destroyed. Such switch stands are expensive to replace, and require time and labor of railroad personnel to install. Although prior art devices have utilized shear pins and the like to protect the major components of a switch stand in the event of a run-through, there must still be a maintenance crew to repair the switch stand after the run-through, as well as a certain amount of "down" time.
Various types of electric switches are known, which obviously would prevent injury to railroad personnel. However, all such electrical switches are not capable of manual operation in the event of a loss of power.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide an improved electrically-actuated switch.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electrically-actuated switch which allows a run-through without destroying the switch stand.
A further object is to provide an electrically-actuated switch which is capable of immediate re-use after a run-through.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an electrically actuated switch which may be operated manually independently of the electrical actuator.
These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art.